


Warchoł

by Haszyszymora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pan Twardowski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Pomysł stary, stareńki wręcz, odblokowany po Wiedźminie (Serce z kamienia). Cieszę się strasznie, że zaskoczył. :DI dedykuję Filigrance





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Słonko jeszcze nawet nie przechyliło się ku zachodowi, a "Pod Płanetnikiem" już nie było gdzie różdżki wetknąć. Myślałby kto, że się zeszło pół Krakowa, by świętować powrót pana Twardowskiego z Italii.

Bibit hera, bibit herus,  
bibit miles, bibit clerus,  
bibit ille, bibit illa,  
bibit servus cum ancilla!

Bibit velox, bibit piger,  
bibit albus, bibit niger,  
bibit constans, bibit vagus,  
bibit rudis, bibit magus!*

Nie, żeby Hirsz narzekał. Nawet jak statki mu pozmieniali w zające, nu, trudno, zapisać kredą w kominie, Twardowski zapłaci. Po trzykroć, zapowiadał, a znajże, parchu, pańską łaskę, i Hirsz akurat temu wiary by nie dawał, ale... Dziwna rzecz, Twardowski kredytu nie wziął. Z góry opłacił biesiadę, i jeszcze prawdziwym grosiwem, nie tym karzelskim, co się o świcie zamieni w liście. Widać dobre geszeft się robi w tej Italii.  
\- A może to nie on? - zauważył półgębkiem Natan, gdy się z Hirszem mijali w piwniczce. - Mam sprowadzić Rebbego, by popatrzył?  
\- Geldy prawdziwe - Hirsz wzruszył ramionami. - To co i nam do reszty?  
\- A to też jeszcze sprawdzę.  
\- Nu, to sprawdź, jak mojemu oku i szkiełku nie wierzysz, jak ci się zdaje, że ja szajgec jestem, co to...  
\- Nie bocz się, nie bocz... A na górę chodź, bo hałas jakiś.  
\- DO MNIE, KOMPANIA! - wrzeszczał Twardowski, siadając okrakiem na ławie, wymachując różdżką (w prawicy) i kuflem (w lewicy). - Hej, sami tu! Tchu mi brak, wiaterku!  
Natan pognał otwierać drzwi na oścież, stali bywalcy przezornie cofnęli się pod ściany. A nowi odskakiwali w popłochu albo padali na podłogę, by nie zderzyć się z przelatującą alkierzami ławą, dosiadaną przez czterech biboszów.  
\- A żywiej, żywiej!  
\- Jaśku, a na księżyc!  
\- Wiwaaaat!  
I polecieli. Hirsz dopisał ławę do rachunku.

*

\- Bracie! Druhu! Ratuj! Pomóż! Diabli mnie wezmą!  
Jan Kochanowski nie był człowiekiem gwałtownym. Także i teraz, gdy mu się kanclerz Mikołaj Podlodowski aportował przed samym nosem, poeta odłożył tylko pióro, ręce splótł w małdrzyk, słowa skargi nie wyrzekł. Gość w dom, Bóg w dom. A zresztą Mikołaj wyglądał, jakby się miał lada moment rozpłakać.  
\- Powitać, Mikołaju! Cóż tam? Zamek się pali? Tyfon uciekł z pieczary? Abo jedno i drugie?  
\- Twardowski! - zajęczał Mikołaj. - Biały dzień, luda pełno, a ten łajdak lata nad Krakowem!  
\- Na miotle?  
\- Na ławie!  
\- Rozumnie - zauważył Jan. - Miotła w jajca gniecie.  
Mikołaj, z Bożej łaski (bądź Bożego dopustu) kanclerz i Primus Magus Rzeczpospolitej, osunął się na krzesło przeciw biurka.  
\- I ciebie też to śmieszy? Tam gawiedź zgorszona, księża larum grają...  
Co prawda Jan rękę by w zakład stawił, że gawiedź akurat więcej miała uciechy niż zgorszenia. A księża, o ile mu było wiadomo, najmniej w połowie rekrutowali się z uczniów Akademii. W Krakowie, w każdym razie. I jeśli ktoś larum robił, to najwyżej luteranie, ale... Ale, jak się rzekło, gościowi na płacz się zbierało, trzeba było pocieszyć.  
\- Accio ocovita! - rzucił Jan, i dodał zaraz: - Ucierpiał kto?  
Mikołaj popatrzył ponuro, jak się kieliszki napełniają.  
\- Na ratuszu wylądowali, pijusy jedne, ale karków nie poskręcali.  
\- Afront jaki dyplomatyczny się zdarzył, jak z tym Francuzem ostatnio?  
\- Ani mi wspominaj! Ty wiesz, że poseł Duclos jakiś sygnet ostawił w tamtym powozie? I czekać nie chciał, trza było tę dynię od razu kroić i przegrzebywać... - kanclerz napił się na samo wspomnienie. - A co się tycze afrontu, to Primus Magus czuje się obrażony i gniewny, i osiwieje niechybnie. Na cóż się zasady wprowadza, pytam!?  
Jan pokiwał głową, ale zmilczał. Tak się powiem składało, że na zasady tajności miał pogląd podobny, co jego imiennik Twardowski - a mianowicie, że to luterski wymysł, że wolno z darów bożych, w tym i talentów, korzystać wedle uznania, a zresztą jakby mieli nagle zacząć dobierać żony tylko magiczne, to by im wreszcie same krowiarki zostały. By nie szukać daleko, imość Dorota czarów nie znała. Ale bardzo lubiła, ona i dziecięta, jak się jej zaklęcia pokazywało.  
\- No dobrze - orzekł Jan. - Ale cóż ja ci mogę poradzić? W żabę go zamienić? Tyś zdolniejszy. A i straż miejską macie chyba uczoną, Expelliarmus...  
\- Furda Expelliarmus - przerwał Mikołaj. - Po radę polityczną przychodzę. Pomnisz, że Król Jegomość próbuje nieboszczkę małżonkę przywołać, magów szuka i sposobu? Otóż Twardowski...  
\- Ach.  
\- Dobrześ powiedział. Ach.

*

Dwie niedziele nie minęły od hulanki u Hirsza, gdy po Krakowie gruchnęła wieść o cudzie: po latach starań i szukania Jaśnie Wielmożnemu Zygmuntowi Augustowi ukazała się wreszcie ukochana Barbara. W lustrze, powiadano, czarodziejskim zwierciadle, co to jednocześnie oknem jest do zaświatów, a tylko jeden człowiek potrafi okno to otwierać.  
Tymże sposobem zdarzył się cud następny: Jan Twardowski, znany całemu miastu warchoł i hulaka, z dnia na dzień stał się królewskim faworytem, bogaczem, nieledwie pierwszym człowiekiem na dworze.  
Cud trzeci, pomniejszy, przydarzył się "Pod Płanetnikiem" - otóż Hirsz Rosenfeld otrzymał srebrne statki i ławę pozłacaną, wszystko dziesięciokroć przewyższające rachunek. Ale o tym cudzie nie mówiono, albowiem Rosenfeldowie, ludzie rozsądni, prędko i bez przechwałek wymienili towar na gotowiznę.

*

\- Święty Boże, Jaśku, coś ty narobił!?  
Ksiądz Sylwester Twardowski, kanonik przy kościele Świętego Huberta, nie po raz pierwszy zastanowił się, na co też pani matka musiała się zapatrzeć, że Jaśko wyglądałby jak kot, gdyby nie przypominał żaby. Albo wyglądałby jak żaba, gdyby nie przypominał kota. Chude to było i giętkie, członki miał długie, gębę płaską, oczy zielone i wypukłe, usta od jednego spiczastego ucha do drugiego, w nich zęby ostre i białe. I minę chytrą, o, teraz zwłaszcza, gdy tak siedział, założywszy na stół nogi w kurdybanowych butach  
\- A o cóż ten frasunek, Sylwaczku? - zapytał wesoło, kręcąc sygnet na placu. - Król Jegomość zadowolony przecie.  
Swoją drogą, jak Jaśko sygnet po ojcu nosił zawsze, tak dopiero teraz, po powrocie z Italii, nabrał zwyczaju bawienia się nim co chwila. I było w nim coś... coś, czego Sylwester nawet dobrze nie umiał nazwać. Obcego coś. Cień jakby. Nie żeby zmizerniał, przeciwnie, czerstwy był i rumiany. Żadnych kłów ani znamion. A i cień, ten normalny, od światła, rzucał jak trzeba. Tylko...  
\- Dam ci złota, ile chcesz - perorował tymczasem. - Tyle dostałem, że i w sto lat nie przepiję... Albo protekcję może? Nie chcesz biskupstwa, Sylwaczku? Rzeknij tylko...  
\- Apage, satanas - mruknął Sylwester, pół tylko żartem.  
Ale nie, Jaśko zaśmiał się, nawet śladu trwogi nie okazał.  
\- Nie przesadzaj no z modestią, braciszku. Zasłużona zapłata, to przecie twoje zwierciadło.  
Zaprawdę, jego. Magiczne zwierciadło, chyba jedyne takie na świecie, co ukazywało pragnienia serca. Sylwester lubił w nie patrzeć, dopóki ukazywało mu światłość wiekuistą i Najświętszą Panienkę, abo i życie zbożne, spokojne. Ale potem, od niedawna, zwierciadło zaczęło ukazywać jego samego w sukniach kardynała. Modlił się, pościł, nic nie pomagało. Pozbył się go więc z radością, byle już się nie wstydzić przed samym sobą.  
\- Żebym to ja wiedział, na co je użyjesz - powiedział na głos - to bym ci go nie dawał. Przebóg, Jaśku! Czyś ty z rozumu obrany? Podlodowski już węszyć zaczął, jak rzecz się wyda... Albo jak się Jegomości serce odmieni...  
\- To zwinę kram i tyle mnie zobaczą - oznajmił spokojnie Jaśko. Przechylił się przez stół, poklepał Sylwestra po ramieniu. - No nie frasuj się, nie frasuj. Włos mi ze łba nie spadnie. Słowem ci ręczę. No, napijże się ze mną, niech nam obu Fortuna sprzyja!  
Łatwo rzec: nie frasuj się, kiedy brat i zachowywał się inaczej. Prawda, butny był zawsze, do trwożliwych nie należał, ale ostatnio... ostatnio co i rusz wystawiał się na hazard. Latał na złamanie karku, wyzywał na szable i różdżki najtęższych rębajłów, a teraz jeszcze z dworem zadzierał... Iście, dumał Sylwester, iście jakby śmierci szukał. Albo i całkiem przestał w śmierć wierzyć.  
\- Wiesz, co myślę? Może i wrócę do Italii. Wystaw sobie, Rzymu jeszcze nie widziałem.  
\- W Rzymie teraz zaraza - upomniał odruchowo Sylwester. - Niebezpieczno...  
Jaśko znowu się roześmiał.  
\- O, mnie już tak łatwo zaraza nie weźmie.  
I znowu zakręcił pierścieniem na palcu.


End file.
